An 'Objective' Case Study
by Vanilla Topping
Summary: [COMPLETE] A RoyEd case study from a psychological point of view involving various pairings on the way as they come to understand: What is Love?
1. Prologue: Empty Love

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei, Square Enix and recently, Viz. I earn no profit in this.

Notes: In my psychology lecture we were analyzing an individual's journey to maturity, from finding an identity to finding love. There are many forms of love and most of us will experience at least one category in our lives. This story aims to explore every one of them from a Roy/Ed view. Rating will vary depending on each category of love.

For this chapter the rating is: **K**

* * *

**An 'Objective' Case Study**

**Prologue: Empty Love **

_Q) What is 'Love'? _

_A) Love is composed of these three elements:_

_1) Stimulation and passion be it physical or emotional._

_2) Commitment to love._

_3) Intimacy of love._

_Empty Love: There is commitment only._

Roy was used to living in his own spacey apartment. Despite rumours, most of the time this apartment was occupied only by himself. Of course, his lady friends sometimes popped by for dinner or of a … sleepover, but mostly it was just him, tea, and the musty smell of books.

He jolted down a last few notes onto a piece of paper:

_I shall take Stephanie to Usher House restaurant next _

_Sunday for a few drinks and dinner. _

Today wasn't a very progressive night. It was rather pitiful that his 4 hour research on 'what was maximum temperature of selected inflammable substances' could be summed up in a short sentence. Putting down his pen and reaching for his cup of black tea he did a quick mental calculation.

What day was it today?

Thursday.

Four days ago was… Sunday.

Yes, it's been four days since he last called home.

Leaving the tea aside, he walked to the telephone stand next to the hall. This was a luxury thanks to this Colonel rank income. More than once he wondered what others would think if they saw him in a public phone booth saying;

"Mum?

Yes, It's me.

Yes.

Yes.

I see.

How's Dad?

That's good.

Weather's been terrible hasn't it?

Yes, yes, I know.

Ok.

Bye."

Every one of their talks usually involved a process like this. There was the greeting. There was the acknowledgement of each other's existence. There were some vague comments about the weather and health. There was the conclusion.

Perfectly structured, mannered and delivered.

Just like their marriage.

He knew many men hated, envied and admired his lady skills. Really, it wasn't that bad. He would rather have this life than the one his parents have. Sure, they hardly argued or had any serious conflict, but they also hardly talked. 'I'd rather be stuck arguing Thomas Sandruff's theories with Fullmetal for a day than sit in a room with his parents listening to soothing classical music for an hour,' he thought.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. Wait a sec; did he SERIOUSLY prefer to argue with Fullmetal than 'bond' with his parents?

It was a hard punch to the chest when he realised it was, yes. Yes, he would rather have Fullmetal screaming, swearing, and trying to transmute him into a goldfish (not to mention destroying his furniture with that automail arm of his), than sit with his parents in a sunroom listening to soothing classical music.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Next up: Romantic Love 

Give me feedback! Is this weird? I'm trying hard to avoid scientific jargon and detail… If you think this is over-the-top, let me know 'k?


	2. Part I: Romantic Love

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei, Square Enix and recently, Viz. I earn no profit in this.

Note: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter; there will be 5 parts to this fanfiction including an epilogue, making this chapter 2/5.

Sorry this chapter isn't a RoyEd… Don't kill me just yet I'm saving RoyEd for other categories of love, you won't have to wait long. I promise!

Thankful Replies:

L.Robinson: Yes! I went back and edited it. Thanks for pointing it out and glad you're liking it!

Genkai-chan: Psychology rocks! Love and relationships are just a basic area I have to cover. I specialize in forensic psychology.

Thanks and blueberry muffins go to:

Shingo-same, Uchiha Kuraiko, Dragons Maiden, Imaginator007 and kori hime!

For this chapter the rating is: M (censored to meet the rating limit)

* * *

**An 'Objective' Case Study:**

**Part I: Romantic Love **

_Q) What is 'Love'? _

_A) Love is composed of these three elements:_

_1) Stimulation and passion be it physical or emotional._

_2) Commitment to love._

_3) Intimacy of love._

_Romantic Love: There is passion and intimacy but an absence of commitment. (The couple does not have strong future plans together.)_

He opened the windows and breathed in the crisp night air. The smell of sex seemed to have clogged itself into every fiber of his bedroom. His clothes, blankets, pillows, everything. Even the curtains.

They should have sex in the kitchen next time, he was sure he could convince her to go along with it. Yes, he thought. There were good possibilities.

After clean sheets were put on, he lay on his bed with his eyes closed. Yes. This was right. All that reading yesterday must have given him a headache. A really bad one. Him fancy Fullmetal? Him? Roy Mustang? Nonsense. Utter nonsense. Utterly silly. Impossible. He loved girls, women, ladies, sex on hips. Sexy curvy and feminine hips.

With that cleared up he fell into a dreamless slumber.

o0o

The next day returning from the office, he quickly donned a plain blue shirt and a black vest. Tonight his was scheduled for dinner with Veronica at a pretty uptown restaurant and for the wonderful night yesterday he knew he definitely needed to treat her to something. Yesterday had definitely been one of the best he'd had this year. Her hazel eyes peering through thick lashes while on her knees before him were already enough to get him aroused. She had proceeded to undo his belt ever so slowly, taking her time. Their lips had met gently. Again and again their tongues danced together and she had kissed a hot trail down his chest and abdominal muscles, licking his burns and scars on the way.

Even though the fan was carefully angled to target the bed at full blast, they were both slick with sweat. He was on top, and was definitely feeling the chill of the fan's breeze through the back of his soaked shirt. The lower half of his body was burning though as the bed rocked gently and Veronica's hot breath urged him further to the edge of control.

She was as quiet normally as when having sex, he noted. Her hair was tied back in an elegant twist and was nothing like the wild tendrils they were yesterday when they sent ticklish shivers down his spine whenever they touched his skin.

He had been with many women, but this babe definitely had him wrapped tighter around her finger than any other. He knew it himself. Havoc would never believe him if he said he had seriously fallen for someone, like the rest of the office, they'll just laugh it off and nudge him hard in the ribs teasingly. He himself knew that he had seriously "fallen" for Veronica though. And it was a hard fall at that. What would the others say he they heard his thoughts just then? He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What's so funny darling?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how jealous Havoc would be if he knew where and whom I was with right now," Roy replied smoothly with a smile.

"Havoc's… a coworker of yours?"

"Yes. An excellent one at that."

A waitress came with the wine he asked for. Veronica accepted the glass with a quiet "Thankyou" and sipped it. Roy appreciated the elegance she carried herself with and out of curiosity, wondered what lipstick she was using, it didn't come off on the glass.

"What are you staring at?"

"Just your breathtaking beauty, beautiful."

"Stop it. It's embarrassing," she said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her left ear in a shy gesture.

Their meal playful just like their sex. They stole bites off the other's plate, ate off the others fork, feed each other with suggestive glances and wicked grins. It was clear their parfaits wouldn't suffice as a complete dessert. Tonight would be long and hot.

o0o

"Dammit! I can't stand you!"

"What's wrong, Havoc?"

"You got some again yesterday didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've got another girl to fool with."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Argh! Forget it. Just tell me if this girlfriend of yours lasts the current record of 3 months."

"Veronica isn't like the others."

The silence that filled the office was loud enough to wake the dead. Havoc seemed to have fainted while still standing.

"… What?" Farman asked, fixing his glasses to confirm that this wasn't an illusion.

"Get back to work!" Roy barked.

"My god! He's blushing! The Colonel's BLUSHING!" Breda said.

Within the confinements of the office, the sky had fallen. Havoc remained unconscious for the remainder of the day, Fury tended to a trembling Black Hayate, Hawkeye spent her time trying to keep Breda and Farman sane while Roy for possibly the first time in his career, plunged through his paperwork without a complaint or a single attempt to procrastinate.

It was a day to be recorded in history.

o0o

The telephone was more frequently used these days. Previously it had only been an efficient form of communication between him and the office, his uppers and his parents. Now though, it was occupied every evening for many hours as Roy listened to Veronica talk about her day at the company. Sometimes they played games, phone sex mainly, where she would tease him with descriptive images like, "I've just stepped out of the shower. I'm still dripping wet and naked but I couldn't help but think of you. I just HAD to call you, darling."

He was tired tonight though, more so than usual (perhaps it was because he actually worked _efficiently_ today) and wasn't up for games. Luckily, Veronica also seemed to be in a similar mood.

"Roy, could you meet me tomorrow after work?"

"Of course, Ron. Where do you want to go?"

"Um… Somewhere different. I've heard there's a lovely Asian restaurant named Fuseiki somewhere on Oxford street."

"It's agreed then? This… um... Fu-say-key restaurant?"

"Heehee… yes, let's meet at _Fuseiki_. Usual time."

He had arrived early, worried that he wouldn't find the place. Surprisingly it was quite noticeable. The place definitely deserved its reputation in looks. The stairs leading up to the restaurant were made of sandstone and the individual tables were divided by bamboo strips tied together with straw. In one corner it even had a built-in mini waterfall.

"Can I help you sir?" he was asked.

"I'm waiting for someone."

With a bow and "Yes sir," the waitress left.

When she finally arrived he sensed something was wrong.

Her hair slightly ruffled and her breath heavy and cheeks red from running. "Sorry I'm late. Something came up."

"It's alright. I just got here myself."

Their dinner passed quietly like usual but the playfulness was lacking. Veronica wouldn't meet his eyes and at the end of the meal he found out why.

"I'm being offered a promotion"

"That's great!"

"The thing is… I have to from central. They're making me the manager of a branch company of theirs at Kansavas."

"I see… Have you accepted the offer?"

"This is an amazing opportunity for me. When I settle things there I'll be free to come back to central on the weekends. On the other days I'll call you. Everything will work out."

"Yeah, I know."

That's what they had said. Thinking back, Roy couldn't pinpoint what or when they didn't call each other anymore. At first it had been daily. Then weekly. Then she had become too busy to visit him. Later she complained that why should she be the only one doing the traveling. He had said something about her not even considering him when accepting the offer for the transfer. She had calling him a selfish bastard or the likes and that had been it.

It was over.

He never really mentioned their breakup to the others at the office. They never asked about Veronica. Maybe they had filed the whole thing as a joke Roy pulled on them because this was the Colonel they were talking about. How could THE Roy Mustang have been dumped?

* * *

**Next up: Infatuation. **

Sorry if 'Romantic Love' wasn't as romantic as you expected… I'm saving RoyEd for later. This next pairing is Ed-centric. I had fun writing the sexy stuff but had to hold back due to the rating limit. I won't be holding back when it comes to RoyEd though, so I hope you guys are willing to follow a few links for the full uncensored chapters.

Give me feedback! I thrive off feedback!


	3. Part II: Infatuation

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei, Square Enix and recently, Viz. I earn no profit in this.

Note: This is **part 3 of 5**

Rating for this chapter is: **K**

Thanks and choc chip muffins to:

Dragons Maiden

Deathtoallclovers

Genkai-chan

L.Robinson

I love you guys! D

**I'm looking for a Beta Reader! If anyone here's interested contact me please!**

* * *

**An Objective Case Study**

**Part II: Infatuation **

_Q) What is 'Love'? _

_A) Love is composed of these three elements:_

_1) Stimulation and passion be it physical or emotional._

_2) Commitment to love._

_3) Intimacy of love._

_Infatuation: There is commitment and passion but a lack of intimacy._

He was always watching him from behind the street posts, between the books on the public library shelf, from outside the windows on the busy streets and from inside double decked buses. Whenever he could.

At first it was respect for his accomplishments. Edward Elric was young, talented, had rank, wit and guts. He was someone he wanted to be and follow the footsteps of. His family had been furiously against his joining the military, having lost his father in the Ishvar war. They wanted him to become a scholar and to eventually find a white collar job in a respected company with his own big office with a big view.

It didn't appeal to him at all.

He was young, spirited and thirsted for adventure. His imagination took him on journeys through muddy land, dark forests, danger and excitement all mixed together in a spur of action. He wanted a job that got him to high and far places.

That's when he noticed the billboards on the streets. They pictured young men with faces that were flushed with emotion and thrill, standing straight with their chests puffed out with pride. "Do you see yourself as a Commander? As a navy officer? As someone who will protect your family, friends and country at all costs? Make Your Country Proud. Join Us Now!"

There wasn't any need to second think his decision to join the military after that.

Once the forms were signed, however, things were extremely different. The first gun in his hand was cooler than he expected. It didn't feel as smooth and metallic as he expected, it was rough and awkward. The first week had been about how they were to conduct themselves, military procedures, who they reported to, and etcetera. They sorted out who got which bunk and the boundaries of everyone's private space in the cabins.

That was when he first heard of the state approved alchemists. "Those lucky bastards don't have to go through with all this crap. All they have to do is some stupid paper and practical exam and BANG! They land with a silver watch and a rank equivalent to a Major."

"Yeah, I know aye! They don't have to go through with the shit we do. I mean, they get truckloads of bucks just to read fucking books for God's sake!"

"They're under the direct command of the President I heard."

"Yeah yeah, they don't have to put up with bribing, shoe-licking, butt-kissing, bitch of a lieutenant we have to put up with."

"I betcha, if Lt.Barack ever rubbed one of those state alchemists the wrong way they'd fire him just like that," said another, snapping his fingers.

"They probably don't have to put up with anyone."

"Some bastards just have it good, don't they?"

"Ahh shut it. Just thinking about it is pissing me off."

The conversation had ended there but the impression it gave lasted much longer. He loathed the military and his higher ups now. And when he heard that some 12-year-old brat had passed the state alchemist exam a bit more than a year ago, he snapped. That's it, he thought, after this last mission was done he was done with the military.

Their job was to infiltrate a suspected base of a new guerrilla organisation. He was scared, no doubt, but also immensely satisfied. At least before he quit the military he'd gotten in on some of the action he could boast about at home.

They were to enter from over the walls, stick to the right side of the base and attack to buy their attention and time for division 6 to move in on the left.

The first bullet he shot met an enemy's right lung. His practicing had produced decent results it seemed. However, instead of the solid sound of lead meeting the wood of the target board, this bullet made no sound. He saw all too clearly the blood that sprouted from where it met flesh and heard too clearly the man's low shout of pain, saw him stoop over on the ground putting pressure with his hands on the wound and his shouting break as he choked on his own blood. He saw too clearly as someone in the same uniform he was in, shot again to end his life.

A hard smack to his face shook him back to reality and the noise he didn't realise he'd have tuned out came back at full force. The smell of gunpowder, dirt, blood, smoke, mud, urine, gas and fear soaked the air around him. "What the fuck are you doing! Ya wanna die!" his friend had shouted into his ear and shoved him behind a wall of… cement?

"I wish. It's only compact mud. There isn't enough lime in the soil for that," a blonde someone to his left replied.

He hadn't realised he was thinking out loud.

"Mr.Elric! Needing backup!" came a shout down the crowd. The blonde took off in a run, the crowd parting to let him through. Turning back his head he shouted at him, "Watch the wall. If it starts to wear out gimme a shout!"

Later when he woke up to a clear white ceiling with his broken leg in plaster, the first thing he asked his new battle comrade was, "Who was the guy?"

"Who?"

"Blonde guy, kinda short."

"Ohh him. Apparently he was that genius state alchemist everyone's talking about. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, he was the one that made the walls and canons. A seriously kickass dude he was, ya should've seen him! He did something by clapping his hands and BOOM! The whole 3 foot thick concrete wall of their base just shattered like glass! Awesome."

Since then he had always taken every opportunity (or made opportunities for himself) to observe Edward Elric in his activities. During his rare breaks he would practically _live_ in the public library just for the chance of seeing him. Such miracles had happened twice so far and each didn't last long. However, they only served to feed his respect for the elder Elric brother. Sure, Edward Elric had his nose too deeply buried in some book through out the time he was in the library to notice his existence, but rather than giving off an appearance that screamed "GEEK!" There was that spark in his eyes that screamed "GENIUS AT WORK!"

'I want to be like that,' was a thought that now constantly occupied his mind. He imagined up scenes where he could build a conversation with Edward while he leaned against the cool wall of the library. But there wasn't a single topic that they probably shared an interest in. The last time he'd actually seen Edward talking animatedly was with another alchemist carrying a silver watch. They were debating on 'theories of cognition by Paiget' and he honestly didn't understand a single sentence. It was "something about the brain" and that was all he got from it.

That didn't stop him from staring though. Everything about Edward Elric was perfect, even the way Edward reached for book seemed like the most elegant of all actions. The way he flipped the pages by pushing up from the corner of a page rather than 'peeling' it seemed to convey sophistication. The way his lips tightened and turned down on the corners when he was concentrating…

It didn't stop him even when he found out about his female childhood friend: A pretty blonde haired girl who he relied on to fix his automail. Someone who had seen him at his worst and had been there for him. It didn't stop him from imagining conversations with Edward, from striving to be like Edward nor from his continual love for him and everything he did. He had nothing to lose anyway.

* * *

**Next up: Equity Love**

I seem to be losing my reader's interest with each chapter I post (so sad…) please bear with me, your patience will be finally rewarded! Lots and lots of Roy/Ed coming up in this next chapter!


	4. Part III: Equity Love

﻿ 

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei, Square Enix and recently, Viz. I earn no profit in this.

My request for a beta reader has been so warmly received! May I introduce you to my new beta readers (yes, plural!)**MoonLightFlight**and **Mitsuki**. Kristy has been a great help in this chapter and has helped make the dialogue flow, less confusion and fleshed everything out! Chelsea hasn't gotten back to me yet (and I was too eager to post this chapter to wait) but once she replies to my email, I'll make the changes and post a revised version of this chapter!

I had too much fun with this chapter… wayyyy too much fun. **Warning** for **murder** **mystery** **fragments** in the plot.

**Note: I barely scaped a pass for my chemistry and biology finals back in high school so expect nothing here to be scientifically correct. Thanks to a reviewer for correcting my mistake, I edited it as soon as I was told. **

**Reviewer replies to:**

**Deathtoallclovers****, Salena-Jagonashi, and Kyuumei**: The soldier in the previous chapter wasn't any major character in the series. I just wanted to write about an anonymous made-up character ;; please forgive me for confusing you.

**fuseiki-chan**** and Anime Monster**: Thank you so much for offering to beta-read! I really don't deserve all this attention but I hope you'll keep reading my story anyway! mwah Love you guys!

**gallactia**** andD.sist**: I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, thank you for your encouragement!

**L.Robinson**: gives more muffin offerings Your review made me blush... Thinking back... I really did type it all in one go. I guess I was just writing it from the top of my head. You really think I have my own l"azy, slow paced, easy-to-read" style? I'm so honored and flattered!

Note: This is part 4 of 5

_Vanilla Topping_ presents you with:

* * *

**An Objective Case Study**

**Part III: Equity Love**

_Q) What is 'Love'? _

_A) Love is composed of these three elements:_

_1) Stimulation and passion be it physical or emotional._

_2) Commitment to love._

_3) Intimacy of love._

_Equity Love: All three elements are present and balanced._

"I need to talk to you, Hughes."

"Hmm…? Ohhh! You want me to continue about my dearest Elysia's painting from our last conversation? It's superb! She has such an eye for detail and beauty! Of course, nothing is as beautiful as she is (or my wife for that matter,) but-"

"Hughes," Roy interrupted, "I _truly_ need to talk to you about something."

Later when the two of them were in Hughes' office and the door was closed, Hughes peered at Roy over the rim of the teacup he was sipping from. 'He looks stressed,' he thought, taking in the dark bags under Roy's eyes and his pale complexion, 'I wonder what's happened, he isn't the kind of person to get easily worked up. Must be pretty serious this time, maybe the brass has been pressuring him?' he wondered to himself.

Finally, Roy spoke up, "I keep fantasying about someone in ways I shouldn't be, Hughes."

Choking on his tea and quickly grabbing for a tissue, Hughes managed to gasp out a, "…WHAT?"

"Please, don't make me repeat myself."

"Roy Mustang with love issues? You? Roy? Dear God, the sky is falling," Hughes said, amused.

"Will you be serious?" Roy hissed at him.

"Ok, ok, who is it?" Hughes asked, holding his arms up for peace, "Surely with your charms and disposition, wooing her shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"That's just it."

"What's it?" Hughes questioned.

"It's not a 'her'. It's a 'him'."

After a pregnant pause, Hughes recovered enough to let out a, "… Oh."

"Yes."

They both picked up their cups in silence, both deep in thought though on different subject matters. 'How's Hughes going to react to this,' Roy wondered, 'he'd understand right? Hughes was open-minded enough. I just hope I didn't misjudge him. I can't afford to lose him as a friend.'

"Firstly, let me offer my sincerest apologies," Hughes began, breaking the silence.

"… Apologies?" He said confused.

"I'm terribly sorry for pressuring you into marriage. If my pestering was the reason you felt pressured to go and date girls then I-"

"SHUT IT."

"Ok, ok…" Hughes said, holding his hands up in a show of surrender. "Soooo… Who's this lucky… guy?"

Roy only answered with a groan, burying his face in the palms of his hands.

"I can't help you if you don't open up. I'm not a psychic you know," he said looking at his friend.

"… Fullmetal," Roy muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hughes questioned, attempting to confirm his disbelief.

"IT'S FULLMETAL, OK?" Roy said, a bit louder.

"… Edward?"

"YES!" Roy almost shouted.

"… You've got a slight problem."

"I'M AWARE OF THAT! Arghh, this isn't helping, I'm going to get some work done before Hawkeye uses me to practice her target shooting," with that he got up to make for the door.

"Wait Roy… does Edward know about this?" Hughes asked, stopping Roy just as his hand reached the doorknob.

"No. And I don't plan on letting him know either."

The door slammed shut.

o0o

_It was a beautiful night. He had offered Fullmetal a ride back to his house. They had stopped by the beach and the atmosphere was perfect. He took the opportunity and confessed._

"_I'm glad you told me about your feelings. I feel the same way, Roy," Ed said._

"_Ed, I love you," Roy said._

"_I love you too," Ed said._

_They kissed under the sunset with the sound of the waves soothing them in the background._

That was when the alarm went off and Roy woke covered in sweat. This was getting out of hand. Wet dreams were one thing, a cliché scene out of a woman's romance novel was quite another. He couldn't suppress his shudder as he recalled the memories of the dream… no, nightmare. This topped his experience with nightmares (and he had some bad ones as souvenirs from war.)

He needed a good dose of caffeine and aspirin. He had a premonition that today was going to seriously suck.

On the top of the pile of paperwork Hawkeye handed him today was a crumpled piece of paper he immediately recognised. It could only have been handed in by one blond alchemist.

The scrawled report did a fantastic job at imitating Elysia's handwriting. Fullmetal could write in clear, strong strokes if he wanted to, he could also type at around fifty words per minute on the dodgiest typewriters. He had witnessed it himself when Fullmetal barged into his home demanding the use of the machine to type up his thesis that had to go with the annual state alchemist evaluation. Fullmetal types and actually puts effort into the paperwork given to him too. It seemed that only with Roy, he did his best he make things difficult on the receiving end. He would conveniently "forget" to attach the secondary documents, misspell the names mentioned in the report ("Oh, so sorry Colonel, I must have misheard his name",) leave out the page numbers and journal editions of the sources he was referring from ("It's somewhere in the middle, go find it yourself, the essay's only sixteen hundred thousand words or so long".)

Fullmetal was a painful subordinate to have.

Riza pointed out that Fullmetal's actions were "quite justified" given the goose chases himself had carefully set up for Fullmetal to suffer in. Though the results of those setups were dangerous and near fatal when he would report back and give his best shot at maiming the colonel, his reaction were always worth the risk of a broken rib or two. Yes, he was strange in this aspect.

He leant back in his chair. Fullmetal would be arriving at the office later today, he probably went home after handing his report to sleep… like always. Although under his jurisdiction for seven years now, he had only gone along for missions twice under the orders of the Furher. So wasn't it funny how he knew Fullmetal's lifestyle habits this well? He could practically imagine Fullmetal's every expression when he dealt with the drug smugglers at Murkstone town and his fury at the gang members who injured innocent civilians with their turf wars at Secillian city. He could imagine Fullmetal curled up on the hard train chairs with his flesh left hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight on his trip back.

He could picture Fullmetal walking in later this afternoon, at about 3 o'clock. He'd have his hands in his pockets and a distasteful look on his face as he leant on his left leg while waiting for him to greet him with a smirk… Like always.

If Riza Hawkeye was surprised that the usually lazy and procrastinating Colonel had worked steadily through his paperwork with no complaint, she didn't show it. Roy's thoughts that day were preoccupied with images of a certain blond and impulsive nineteen year old. He was silent during their 11 am morning tea break and returned to his office straight after his 2:30pm lunch break.

At exactly 3:16 pm, voices and the shuffling of chairs could be heard outside his office door. "Yo, welcome back, boss!" He heard Havoc say, "Haha! I see you got into some trouble again. You can never come back from a simple inspection job uninjured can you?", "Shut up! The idiot as asking for it! Stupid jerk." Ah. That must be Ed, Roy thought. "Edward, the Colonel's in his office. I'm sure he has some questions about your report." "Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going… Sheesh."

Footsteps were coming closer. They paused just outside his office and Roy hid a smile as he imagined Fullmetal glaring through the solid wood at him.

Sure enough, when he entered he had a glare pasted on his face. His eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed in a tight line with the edges turned downwards.

"So, I've heard you punched a poor man in the face… with your _right_ fist." Roy said coolly, with a nod towards the said fist.

"… Maybe…" came Ed's hesitant reply as he shifted his feet and tucked his fist nervously into his pocket.

"You realize that I'm responsible for any misconduct you commit."

"WHAT MISCONDUCT? The guy was about to cut the kid's arm off to 'show and example for the others', like hell I'd let that happen!"

'Because you know of the pain of losing a limb?' Roy wondered but kept silent. Fullmetal was ranting on about something else now, but he wasn't listening. It wasn't necessary. He knew to explicit detail what had happened on the mission already. For now he could just relax and watch the blond vent off his anger with a carefully placed smirk on his face.

"Finished?" Roy asked after a good 30 minutes.

"… Whatever," Ed said with a glare and dropped down onto the sofa with a slouch. 'He's probably dead tired from his trip, but he'd literally be dead before he admits it,' Roy thought with amusement.

"Good. Here's what you need to know about your next case. Unlike usual, it isn't an individual case you're going on. There's been a suspected underground cult brewing in Central where several girls have been found dead, their bodies opened and liver removed."

"Their livers?" Ed asked, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why just the livers? Don't cults usually celebrate blood and gore?"

"Our intelligence source shows that they're more specifically after the bile in the livers."

Ed gave no reply. He just simply sat here staring back at him with an expression that suggested that he had just swallowed a lemon.

"Naturally," Roy continued, "Alchemists are needed to accompany this job. At this stage, human chimera experimentation and mutation cannot be ruled out as a possibility yet. It's best that alchemists come along to clean up just in case it gets out of hand."

Ed made no comment on the phrasing of "to clean up." Six years in the military forces people had to adapt.

"I think it's pretty obvious why you're a prime choice for the job, Fullmetal."

"Yeah. Whatever. Why are you tagging along though?" Ed questioned his eyes full of suspicion.

"You consider yourself more than capable of dealing with any full blown dispute? Fine then, I'll pass your confident on to the uppers." Roy replied with that annoying smirk that Ed hated oh so much.

"Don't you dare leave all the work to me!" He shouted at him getting to his feet angrily.

Roy made sure to muffle his chuckle as he passed the doorframe.

o0o

"They were selling the potion as a beauty product. The acidic effect of the bile was diluted and mixed with other ingredients "to smooth out one's complexion". It boasted about using all natural ingredients but I doubt they informed their clients that the potion used bile extracted from homeless teenagers."

"Homeless teenagers? Why?" Ed asked.

"They're young, rebellious, some are on drugs. No one gives a damn if one or two shoplifting kids go missing for a few days. Maybe they'll even be grateful if a few rude mannered brats go off your street." Roy said with a light shrug.

Ed didn't have an answer to that. Instead he lowered his head, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sat back down.

"When do I leave for this job?" He asked determination in his eyes.

"Oh? You're actually eager to go off on a job this time?"

"Shut up. This is sick. Just plain sick. Where, when and with who am I going with, bastard?" Edward replied wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Tomorrow by the noon train leaving Central for Vermillion City with me. We'll be working with the police and forensics of Vermillion."

"What it a minute! You're going!"

His smirk disappearing, Roy confirmed with a sigh that, "Yes, Fullmetal. I'm going.

"Shouldn't you staying here with Hawkeye to watch your arse and make sure you get your paperwork done?" Ed said coolly with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Like I said, so far we can't rule this out as some ingredient for some new theory for chimera transmutation. You're going because you're so very learned in human alchemy and naturally, I'm going because if it gets out of hand it needs to be brought back into control rather than blowing it all up together."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

"Nothing," Roy said with a smirk. Even when the topic is as sinister as this, it felt good to be able to get Fullmetal worked up.

o0o

The bright lights of the laboratory made it very _clear_ for anyone to see the pale colouring of the dead. "As you can see," the forensic who led them in, John, said. "The bodies are all perfectly perfect apart from missing a liver. No interior injuries and no exterior injuries."

"So these people were frickin' opened up… alive?" Ed asked.

"It's a possibility."

A groan was Ed's reply and he massaged the bridge of his nose just as Roy asked, "Have you contacted his family?"

"That's a problem considering all forms of identification were taken," John said.

"Taken?" Roy said puzzled.

"Yes, taken. We're ruling out the possibility that the murdered wasn't carrying any form of identification since all 36 victims to date had identification on them. We were able to track down the families of many of them through finger prints, photographs, interviews and such, but not through forms of identification found on the murdered."

"The guy targets homeless teenagers around this city right?" Ed asked.

"Yes."

Trying to get some sort of lead, Ed asked, "Any particular area or style to the targeted?"

John shook his head.

"Hey colonel," Ed said to Roy suddenly.

"Hmm?" Roy asked an eyebrow in question.

"Find me some tattered clothes and a fake ID."

"… You aren't…" Roy muttered clearly not supporting this idea that was brewing.

Ed bared a fanged grin. "I am."

o0o

"This isn't going to work, Fullmetal."

"You'll never know unless you try!"

"There are _hundreds_ of homeless kids in this city! You'll just be another grain of sand in the sea!" Roy said fury growing into his voice.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GRAIN OF SAND?"

"For once, Fullmetal, your height was not implied! Are you even listening?"

"Shut up… reflex reaction," Ed muttered to partially to himself.

"I figured," Roy said hearing what Ed muttered.

"Look, it shouldn't be that hard. Despite the number of homeless, they're mostly in gangs and organizations of sorts. I read into the cases and the targeted were all loners. All I've gotta do is stand out from the crowd a bit, I've got plenty of experience with that." With that said, Ed walked past Roy and the door shut with a CLANG, leaving Roy to marvel at Ed's research ability even when it wasn't applied on the philosopher's stone.

"When did he make time to do _background_ research on the victims?" he wondered incredulously to himself.

o0o

It was already 8:50pm. Office hours end at 9. Ed still wasn't back. Roy felt a steady increase in force of the steady drumming behind his eyes. It had been like this yesterday too. And the day before. Each tick of the clock echoed in the room as its occupants emptied out for home.

"Where is he!" Roy shouted to no one in particular.

"He's a state alchemist, he can take care of himself."

Startled at the unexpected reply, Roy turned around to find himself facing John. "Fullmetal's only eighteen despite the way he acts."

Taking a seat opposite of Roy, John said, "Hey, eighteen makes him legally an adult. He was regarded as an adult's equal at twelve wasn't he? When he passed the state alchemist exam with flying colours that is."

"He acts too impulsively." Roy muttered.

"Which is a part of his charms," John remarked.

Roy arched an eyebrow in question.

"I'm a forensic but I specialize in forensic psychology more so than forensic chemistry or studies. That makes me primarily a psychologist, which also means that studying human behaviour is something I'm good at. From what I've seen these five days you've arrived here, Mr. Elric means more than just a work friend to you," John said with a slight smile.

"What are you saying?" Roy questioned.

"Nothing really," John replied, leaning on his elbow. "It's just that you're worried. Next time I suggest you let Mr. Elric know that you'll be worried if he doesn't contact you on a regular basis."

He received only a glare promising pain from Roy as a reply, John decided it would be a good idea to take his leave. Getting up, he left the room, but glanced over his shoulder at Roy's eyebrows knitted together and hunched in his seat deep in thought, made him smile and mentally tick off a 'job well done'.

Left alone in the room to the tick of the clock Roy was forced to think over his behaviour the past two days and the past six years. What was Ed to him?

A useful weapon? Yes, that had been it at first.

A subordinate? Yes, one that he cared for no less than Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman or Fury.

A friend? Yes, someone who he could (occasionally) talk about alchemy too. Someone who he could advise and be advised in a field and passion that was incomprehensible to those other than alchemists or everyday alchemists.

With Ed he could talk theory casually in a conversation. When Ed was in a good mood, they would even get an intelligent discussion going along that didn't involve yelling. Ed was rare even amongst state alchemists, there are few who have knowledge on such a wide scope of areas. Ed managed to understand at least the basic principles of all fields of alchemy and the theory behind it, and with the transmutation of natural elements such as fire, Ed knew more than just the basics. Sometimes Roy was the one who was taught a few things or two.

Roy didn't go back to the military lodge that night. Instead he leant on the office desk, listening to the tick tock of the clock, and drowned himself in his thoughts into sleep.

When he woke up it was 6am, the time he usually got up. 'Thank goodness my internal clock is functioning,' he thought to himself. It left him time to go buy toothpaste, a shaver and toothbrush from the convenience store on the other side of the road and make himself presentable before most of the workers came in. It was 7:45am when he got back from the restroom to find a large A4 sized envelope on his desk with a note attached that said:

WENT BACK TO THE LODGE.

SLEEPING.

DON'T YOU DARE WAKE ME.

ED

Collapsing in his chair, Roy let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and leant his head back, the emotional exhaustion from the past two days finally catching up to him. But inside, he was just happy that Fullmetal had returned to him safe and sound.

o0o

Ed came by the office later that day and for once, Roy wasn't ahead of him in the news of the events that happened on the task. The findings disgusted him just as much as Ed, though he didn't express it as vehemently. Killing innocents for the bile in their livers to make an 'entirely natural beauty potion' from its acidity seemed surreal. He had expected the deaths as an expense sacrificed by those after power, but reality was much crueler. They had been killed by a maniac making a miracle potion from their bile for women wanting to look pretty. The natural base in the liver, especially when fresh, mixed with the right dyes and cleverly disguised by perfume, was being used to tone out blemishes of the skin for a 'fair complexion.'

Their deaths had been made so cheap.

With the case closed and their final long day at Vermillion city's police central, Roy and Ed walked back to the military lodges in silence, both reliving lasting memories that would perhaps find their way into their nightmares someday.

As the silhouette of the lodge came into view, Roy's inner struggles came to an end. He didn't want to experience what he had these past days ever again.

Noticing Roy had stopped walking beside him, Ed tilted his head in question. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Uncertain of how to phrase it, Roy replied, "Me. Me and my… relationship with you."

"… What're you talking about?" Ed questioned.

"I like you, Edward. I like you in ways that are more than just comradeship or friendship," Roy said. Finally it was out. It was out. Finally he had gotten it off his chest. It didn't matter what Edward thought of him, at least he won't hold regrets now. He had thought up many ways and situations of bringing out this issue, but it all didn't matter now.

Edward wasn't looking at him. Damn, why is he being so silent? Even the cicadas around him seemed to have disappeared. The night was too quiet.

Without looking at Roy, Ed broke the silence with, "I know."

'He knows? What does that mean?' Roy wondered.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I mean- I've never really dated anyone but that doesn't mean I'm clueless. I've noticed you staring at me recently. And the way you act, get nervous, annoy me on purpose and try to cover it all up. I'm not blind y'know." He said still not looking at Roy.

"Oh," was all Roy could say to this revelation.

"I didn't mention anything about it 'cause… I mean… you know what will happen if others found out right? Our reputations would be sullied. We'd lose the public's respect. You'd lose your chance at ever being the Furher and your men suffer the consequences along with you, and I always thought that nobody especially you could love me because of my…attachments." Ed said.

Roy knew this already, but hearing it from Ed as he sorted it out made it sound much worse. He had been prepared to make those selfish sacrifices but it seemed Ed wasn't.

"I guess it can't be helped," Ed said, "I'm used to trouble already, it's been a part of me since I was eleven. If our relationship ever gets out, I'll let you do the talking… like usual." With that Ed turned to look at Roy, a teasing grin on his face.

"What?"

"I'm saying I want to give this a go," Ed said firmly.

"Are you serious about this, Fullmetal?" Roy questioned, not believing that this was happening.

"Shouldn't you be calling me 'Edward'?" Ed asked his grin unwavering.

Roy was quiet as he let that question sink in. and then he laughed, his worries had been for nothing. "I see…"

"One more thing, Roy," Ed said.

Not missing the way Ed now addressed him, Roy raised an eyebrow in question.

"That black phonebook of yours is going in the nearest bin. Got that? I'm serious about us," Ed said, meeting Roy's eyes with dead soberness.

Looking at his eyes, Roy couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face. Those eyes, those beautiful golden eyes that were usually reserved for when Edward's focus was solely buried deep in a biological alchemy book were now on him. He'd always known that Edward threw himself totally in what he decided to do. He just never knew how wonderful it was when it was focused on him.

"I've got a better idea," Roy said, taking the book from his pocket. Tossing the small black book into the air, he snapped his fingers and watched with a smile as the small ball of flame left a trail of smoke as it fell to the ground.

* * *

**Next up: Epilogue: Mature Love**

Notes:

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to do and I hope you enjoyed the RoyEd-ness. I was buried alive under assignments and mid-semester exams… I hope I made up for it somewhat with a longer-than-average update.

Just in case anyone's confused, Ed is supposed to be 18 in this story and Al is restored.

Given that this chapter is Equity Love, you're probably thinking that stimulation/passion is lacking right? Well, in this chapter I had to just leave it as a bit of stimulation through events and situations but I'm currently working on a NC-17 version of this one chapter which I'll post a link for with the upcoming epilogue. Review! Reviews make me high and write faster!


End file.
